Just Remember Who I Am In The Morning
by Writing4MySoul
Summary: Based on artwork by ImMixyAndImBlue on deviantArt. Features female Peter Parker, Spideypool, Superfamily, domestic Avengers, and much more. Full summary inside.
1. but I'm only human

**_Summary: To her classmates, she's just plain old Peggy Parker. To the Avengers, she's Margret Maria Stark-Rogers, daughter of the supercouple Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers. To the rest of the world, she's Spider-Man, a vigilante who has no name or face. With keeping her identity a secret from the people she loves and juggling high school woes, Peggy honestly didn't think she would have time for anything menial like dating. Leave it to Wade Wilson to prove her wrong._**

 **~*Remember*~**

A buzzing noise was the first thing Peggy noticed when she woke up. She groaned, rolling over into her pillows, trying to block out the noise.

"Ma'am, if you do not get out of bed now, you will be late for school," a melodic, comforting voice rang from the ceiling.

"JARVIS, I'm a straight-A student. Surely Dad and Pop will let me miss _one_ day of school," Peggy said, trying to reason with the AI.

"I will ask your parents, but if they say otherwise, you will need to hurry in order to make it to school on time," JARVIS tells her. It became silent for a few blissful moments, Peggy already half-asleep when she hears "Your father told you to get out of bed immediately."

Peggy sighs as she gets up, stretching her sleepy limbs. "Was it Dad or Pop who said that?" she asked, even though she already knows the answer.

"The latter," JARVIS replies, to Peggy's not-surprise. "If you only take five minutes to both shower and dress, you will be able to have enough time to eat breakfast with your family," the AI says matter-of-factly, but Peggy can sense a little bit of sass under the helpful tone. _Only Dad would be able to program a sassy AI,_ Peggy thought as she undressed, following JARVIS' advice and showering quickly. Most people would find it odd to have a unseeing eye on you 24/7, but for Peggy it was actually comforting to know that there was someone watching over her. And also have someone who knew her secret. Fortunately JARVIS agreed to keep her Spider-secret until after she graduated high school, which was only a few more months away (along with Peggy's birthday). Peggy threw on an old pair of paint-stained jeans and a faded Captain America t-shirt, grabbing her backpack and racing down the hall into the kitchen.

Pop was already there cooking breakfast, the smell of bacon wafting throughout their floor. Dad was there too, surprisingly. Pop must've convinced him to come up from his lab to see his daughter off on the first day of her last semester. Dad already had a cup of coffee in his hands, the bags under his eyes not as bad as they could've been (Peggy still remembers when she was eight and found her Dad passed out on the floor in his lab; he and Pop had a huge fight after that. Peggy still remembers the tears in Pop's eyes, scared for Dad's safety). "Mornin', Dad," she says, giving her Dad a one-armed hug and kissing his stubbly cheek.

Dad rubbed his cheek, feigning annoyance at the early-morning affection from his daughter. "I still don't understand why she can't miss school for one day," he grumbled, taking a sip from his coffee.

Peggy turned to Pop, a look of complete and total agreement on her face. Pop stared back at his daughter and husband, unimpressed. "Because Peggy needs to socialize with more than the Bots and the team, Tony. You may have been able to get away from that, but I refuse to let our daughter become a hermit."

Dad snorted. "Steve, babe, she's like me. She's bound to have some antisocial tendencies."

"Already do," Peggy said, grabbing a plate and piling it high with eggs. Perk of having a super-soldier for a dad is that she was always hungry, capable of eating a lot of food and still being hungry. Made Avengers Night really interesting. Especially that one time when she challenged Uncle Clint to an eating-contest. Dad was really proud of her for that one (Pop was too, but he would never admit it). "Is the bacon done yet?" she asked Pop, holding her already-full plate out expectantly.

Dad rolls his eyes as Pop adds three slices of bacon to her plate. "I swear, you haven't stopped eating since you were conceived. Even before we knew you were there, you were making me eat more. You two are bottomless pits."

Peggy shrugged. "Better than being a Skrull," she pointed out, looking up and almost spitting out her eggs when she noticed the time. "Shit! I'm gonna be late," Peggy said before shoveling the eggs into her mouth at rapid speed.

"Language!" Pop chastised.

"Aw, Steve, let the kid live a little. She's only gonna be seventeen for so long," Dad told Pop. Peggy put her dirty dish in the sink, running to kiss her Pop and Dad on the cheek before grabbing her backpack. "What time will you be home by?" Peggy hid her smirk. No matter what the rest of the world thought, Dad really did care.

"Around three-thirty, depending on how long Gwen wants to work on homework together. No later than four though. I remembered that its Shawarma Monday."

Dad nodded, humming in agreement. "Just call us if you need anything. And by 'us', I mean him," he said, pointing at Pop. "I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Peggy laughed. "See you in a few days then," she joked, running to the elevator, JARVIS closing the doors before Peggy could hear Dad's response. She leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. She hoped Flash and the others would take it easier on her today, but she knew that hope was in vain. Why would they quit now? They never did. The elevator 'ding'ed, signaling Peggy's arrival to the ground floor. She walked towards the garage, excited to use "her baby." It was team's _congratulations for passing your driver's test and getting your motorcycle license_ , something Peggy felt she really didn't deserve but was extremely grateful for. Especially since she was painted red and silver, the Avengers colors. She climbed onto the bike, securing her helmet and making sure her backpack wouldn't slip before turning on her ride, the engine purr music to Peggy's ears. "JARVIS," she said into the comm unit embedded in her helmet, "open the garage door, please."

JARVIS complied, the door opening. Peggy revved her engine twice before taking off, squeezing her way into traffic. "There are no police officers anywhere in the vicinity, ma'am," JARVIS told her. _Mind-reader_ , Peggy thought, smiling. She drove in between traffic, breaking a few laws here and there. It wasn't like she couldn't pay for the tickets, but she didn't need Pop grounding her for traffic violations. Before she knew it, she was at school. The building loomed over her, signaling a bad day ahead. "Have a good day," JARVIS told her.

Peggy smiled. "Thanks, J," she says to the AI before removing her helmet. She walked her bike towards the alley on the side of the school where the punk kids hung out before and after school. Peggy had known their leader Harry since they were little kids. They always kept an eye on each other, even though they didn't hang out as much since middle school. "Mornin', guys," Peggy said cheerfully.

The stares she received were impressive, but not as much as her Aunt Nat's glares. Harry and his girlfriend MJ were sitting on the ground doodling. Harry looked up, smiling at Peggy. Despite the make-up and hair-dye, he was still the same Harry Peggy knew. "Peggy!" he yelled, sounding as charming as ever.

"Hey, Harry," Peggy said, pushing the kick-stand into place. She set the alarm on her bike, confident that JARVIS would take care of her. "How're you guys doing?"

"I'd rather be in bed with this beautiful girl," Harry said, kissing MJ's cheek. Peggy gags at the intimate action, feeling jealous. Not of MJ, god no! She was jealous they had someone; Peggy had always felt out of place not having any boyfriends or significant others (she'd come out as pan the year before after having a lot of time to think about who she was). Peggy always felt like the third wheel when she went out with the team (in disguise, of course) and everyone has someone: Dad and Pop, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Tasha, Uncles Clint and Phil, Uncles Sam and Bucky, and (when they were on Midgard) Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane. Seriously, do you know how awkward it is when your family is kissing each other left and right and you're just sitting there like _forever alone?!_ Very. But at least these two could keep their hand to themselves in public... for the most part. "How about you?" Harry asks Peggy, breaking through her thoughts.

"Y'know, same old, same old. Getting straight A's and forever alone," Peggy said, deadly serious.

The only reaction she got was laughter from the wonder couple. "I'm sure it won't be long before you find a boyfriend, Pegs," MJ assured her.

"Or girlfriend," Harry chimed in. MJ pointed at her boyfriend, nodding in agreement.

Peggy rolls her eyes at the two. "I have enough love from my family to last me for right now. But thanks for the confidence boost."

Harry bows slightly. "Our pleasure, Ms. Parker."

Another eye roll. "Later, guys. I have to get to my locker." Peggy waves at everyone as she walks away. As she enters the school, Peggy feel her spidey-senses go off. She ducks in time, a chemistry book almost hitting her in the head. She glares at the person responsible, seeing that its Flash Thompson. He hasn't stopped harassing her ever since she refused to go out with him a few years back. Peggy looks away, not wanting to give Flash any more satisfaction than she already has. She rounds the corner, smiling when she sees a familiar set of red sunglasses. "Hey Scott!" Peggy yells.

Scott Summers looks up from his boyfriend, smiling when he sees Peggy. Kurt Wagner turns around, also smiling. She runs over to them, giving them both hugs. They have a three-way hug for a few minutes before letting go. "Good morning, Peggy. How are you today?" Kurt asked, his German accent heavy.

Peggy shrugged. "Besides almost getting hit in the head with a textbook, I'm actually doing pretty good."

"Flash again?" When Peggy nodded, Scott pursed his lips. "Are you sure you don't want us to do anything about him? I'm sure Johnny would be more than willing to help me―"

Peggy leveled the mother of all looks at him, shutting Scott up. "We all know I can fight my own battles. Besides, it's only a few more months until I never have to see his face ever again."

"Never see who again?" Johnny Storm asked, coming to stand next to Peggy. "I hope you don't mean me. I don't think I could handle the heartbreak." He even clutched his chest and pouted dramatically.

Johnny received a punch to the shoulder for his troubles. "Gwen could easily heal that wound, Storm. And I was talking about Flash."

The Human Torch nodded. "Of course. Hey! Did you hear about the new kid?"

"This late in the year?" Kurt asked, his curiosity piqued.

Johnny nodded. "Apparently he just got out of Juvie or something."

Peggy scoffed. "Did he tell you that or did you hear it from the rumor mill?" Johnny's silence confirmed her suspicions. "Seriously? You're judging this kid without getting to know him? You need to learn a little more compassion John―" Peggy's words were cut off by a body slamming into her, knocking her on the ground, flat on her back. She was dazed for a moment before she felt a hand grab her and haul her back to her feet. Peggy was ready to cuss the person out, but her breath halted when her blue eyes met hazel ones. "Woah," she breathed, turning beet red a second later. The mystery guy was also staring at her in surprise. He had light brown hair and a nice tan going. Peggy cleared her throat, looking away quickly before flitting her eyes back to him, trying not to oggle. "Sorry about that. I don't think I've met you before. I'm Peggy Parker, and this is Johnny Storm, Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner," the teen said, indicating to her friends before holding out a hand for the new kid to shake.

He took her hand immediately, his grip firm and warm. "Wade Wilson. And I'm sorry about running into you, but I needed to get away from this asshole or otherwise thing wouldn't have ended well."

Peggy nodded in understanding. "Did he have an ugly mug and lightning bolts down the side of his head?" Wade nodded, and Peggy smirked. "Yeah, that's Flash. If you can avoid him, do so. God knows how many times I've wanted to murder him, but I know I'm the better person. That and I know someone would kick my ass for doing something so tedious and wasteful."

Wade chuckled. "You got moxy," he said, eyes glinting mischievously. He looked down, his cheeks reddening slightly. Peggy looked down too, surprised that they were still shaking hands (though at this point it was more like hand holding). They both let go immediately. "And knowing my luck, that asshole will gravitate towards me."

"Well, if you ever need any help, come find me," Peggy said, "I know people who can help you out _and_ give you free entertainment."

It was Wade's turn to smirk, causing Peggy to flush and her stomach to clench. "Will do, m'lady," he said, grabbing her hand again and bending down to kiss the back of it. Peggy's flush deepened, the shock of the bell preventing her from doing anything stupid. The teen straightened his back. "Until next time, Miss Parker," Wade purred, giving Peggy's hand a final squeeze before turning and sauntering down the halls. Peggy ignored her friends, dazed and confused. _What just happened?_ she thought.


	2. I'd become comfortably numb

Note: Yellow is **bold** , White is _**bold and italics**_ , and Wade's thoughts are _italics_.

 **~*Remember*~**

 **What was that?!**

 ** _Yeah, Wade, that was way off your normal game._**

 _I know!_ Wade yelled at the boxes. _I don't what's wrong with me!_ He was just as surprised as they were. One minute he was trying to keep his shit together, the next seeing Peggy. He was struck speechless (no small feat, either), and _those_ _eyes_ ―

 _ **Oooh, you got it bad,**_ white cooed.

 _Aw, shut up. It's the stupid author,_ Wade said. _Hey lady, think you can make me spout less romantic bullshit and maybe move it along here? I wanna get me some before I'm old and wrinkly,_ he complained.

NOT UNTIL YOU FALL IN LOVE. LORD KNOWS YOU BOTH DESERVE IT, the author said.

Wade glared in the general direction of the ceiling, not even noticing that he scared a crapton of people with the ferocity of his expression. _Why can't we do a 'love-at-first-sight' kinda thing?_

BECAUSE, the author explained, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS IN THE REAL WORLD. AND PEGGY ISN'T WIRED LIKE THAT.

 _'Peggy' is normally 'Peter'._

DOESN'T MATTER. NO MATTER THE INCARNATION, PEOPLE AREN'T GOING TO FALL IN LOVE LIKE THAT. JUST BE PATIENT FOR A LITTLE LONGER. I PROMISE IT WILL WORK OUT IN THE END.

Wade sighs. _Fine, lady. I'll give this a shot. But if this doesn't work out, I'm gonna crawl out of this notebook and un-alive the hell out of you._

I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY, the author laughed, ecstatic. NOW I GOTTA GO. BUT BEFORE I DO, WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL. Wade managed to move out of the way at the last second, walking through the door to his first period. The author laughed again. BE NICE TO PEGGY, WADE. OR YOU MAY LOSE YOUR HEALING FACTOR.

Wade stopped cold. _You wouldn't._ He could picture the author's smirk, her hazel eyes dancing in mirth. OH, BUT I WOULD. Wade sat down, hard. She couldn't do that to him. That's what made him Deadpool! Wade's thoughts were interrupted when Peggy walked through the door, walking over to the teacher's desk. He tracked her movements, unable to tear his eyes away from her. As if sensing that, Peggy looked at Wade, their eyes connecting for a brief second before Wade looked away, a blush staining his cheeks.

 **Dude, she's still looking at you,** yellow said.

 _ **She's totally into you,**_ white said, gleeful.

Wade snorted out loud. _You're exaggerating, white,_ he told the box.

 **Oh yeah? Then why is she walking over here?**

 _What?_ Wade thought, looking up to see that, yes, Peggy was walking over to him. _Shit, calm down and look cool._ Peggy sat next to him as the bell rang, the teacher walking in before Wade could say anything stupid. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you enjoyed your winter break, because there will be no more slacking off for the rest of the semester." The class groaned, Wade feeling indifferent about it all. "Take out your journals. I'll have Ms. Parker put the prompt on the board for all of you. Mr. Wilson, if I could have a word with you." Peggy got up and walked over to the board, an official-looking booklet in her hands. Wade took a minute to oggle her ass before getting up and walking over to the teacher. "Hello, Mr. Wilson," the teacher said, "my name is Mr. Coulson. If you have any questions about the coursework, don't hesitate to come and talk to me. And Ms. Parker will assist you in catching up and tutoring you until you feel confident enough to be able to take on the full course load."

Wade didn't correct the teacher, white saying it was rude to tell him that Wade would be lucky if he graduated at all. Instead he mumbled a 'thanks', quickly returning to his seat. He pulled out a notebook and began writing. It was a nice distraction from the real world, a drug better than anything Wade could get from any of his old friends. He hears Peggy sit next to him, but he knew what the end game would be for him and Peggy. But he didn't want her to be stuck with someone like him. _She could do so much better than me,_ he thought dejectedly. "Hey, Wilson," Peggy whispered, causing Wade to jump. Peggy laughed quietly. "Whatcha writing?" she asked, not even peeking at his notebook. He shrugs, causing Peggy to raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's a story I've been working on for a while," Wade mumbles, the words flowing from his mouth. "It's about a scarred mercenary who's insane, and he meets a masked vigilante who reminds him what it means to be human. My... cousin wants to have them fall in love, but I'm not sure they would work out. I mean, the merc's pretty ugly. Not to mention that he's lost one too many marbles. He could kill the vigilante without any hesitation or remorse."

"What are their names?" Peggy asked, curiosity bleeding from her voice.

Wade shrugged. "Haven't really thought about that. We don't know the name of the vigilante yet, though we think it could be Peter Parker, son of billionaire Natasha Parker. And the merc refers to himself only as 'X', since he doesn't really remember who he was. The voices in his head know, but he doesn't want them to tell him."

 **Hmmm, remind you of anyone?** Wade shushes yellow as Peggy's eyes light up in interest. "That sounds like something I'd read until the spine breaks."

"Really?" Wade asks, unable to keep the wonder from his voice. **_She's full of surprises, isn't she?_** "That's..." he starts, trailing off.

"That's...?" Peggy asks after a moment.

"Weird," Wade says.

Peggy's eyebrows furrow. _Damn, she's even hot confused. I wonder how she's look when she's rambling,_ Wade thought. "How is that weird? Do I not look like a nerd? Hold on, I can help with that," Peggy said, holding up a finger and bending over. When she came back up, she's wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. _Fuck_ , Wade thought, _I'm so screwed. And not even in the fun way._ "Better?" Peggy asks, a corner of her mouth tilted up slightly in glee. Wade nods, his mouth dry at the moment. **_Yeah, if she can make you speechless, you know she's the one._** "Good, glad to fill your stereotypical needs," she said sarcastically.

Wade laughs, the sound bouncing off the silent walls, earning him a look from Mr. Coulson. The teen coughs uncomfortably, not even bothering to apologize. "We're all stereotypes," Wade tells her, " And don't you have to tutor me or some shit?"

Peggy gives him a searching look before talking about everything that happened last semester, her hands gesturing wildly as she talked. _Yeah, she's even hot when she rambles_.

 **You are so fucked.**

 **~*Remember*~**

"So, how's the new kid?"

Peggy rolled her eyes at Johnny, sitting between Kurt and Gwen. " _Wade_ is actually pretty cool. Told you not to judge before you got to know someone." She only had a few seconds to be smug before she saw Wade on the far side of the cafeteria, tray of food in his hands. He looked like he was trying to find a place to sit, but all the tables had been taken. Peggy felt a little bad for him, so she decided to do the nice thing. "Wade!" she shouted, "Over here!" Wade looked hesitant, but Peggy gave him an encouraging smile, waving him over. He complied, still looking skeptical as he stood there awkwardly. Peggy pushed Kurt a little, Kurt finally moving into Scott's lap in order to make room for Wade. The teen sat down, trying to hunch in on himself. Peggy felt a stab of guilt at making Wade feel uncomfortable. "Hey," she said, trying to sound reassuring, "how's you day been so far?"

Wade's eyes pierced Peggy, making her squirm a little in her seat. "You should know. You've been in all my classes."

Peggy gave him a look. "I'm not a mind-reader, dude. You need to actually tell me things. So, I ask again: how has your day been so far?"

Wade shrugged. "Boring as fuck. And how has your day been, sweet-cheeks?"

Peggy did Dad proud when she slugged him in the shoulder with some of her super soldier strength, causing him to wince. "No 'sweet-cheeks' here, bub."

Wade grumbled something unintelligible (to normal people; Peggy heard him say "shut up," but didn't know who that was meant for), before he started shoveling food in his mouth. Peggy scrunched her nose in disgust, but didn't say anything. She'd seen Uncle Clint and Uncle Thor eat more disgustingly that that, so it was nothing new to her. They all ate in silence for a little while before Kurt decided to break the silence, making Johnny laugh and whatever tension diffuse. Wade still looked uncomfortable, but not as stiff as before. Peggy hid her smile, silently cheering herself for getting Wade to relax, if only a little bit. She didn't know why, but she felt... drawn to Wade. She'd never been attracted to anyone (in her real and everyday life), and it was weird having the butterflies-in-her-stomach kind of feeling. Dad and Pop always thought her and Harry would end up together. They loved each other enough that they would have been content together, but that's not what either of them wanted. They even had a back-up plan in place in case Peggy didn't find someone by the time she was thirty-five. Now, now the future didn't look as lonely as it once did. And Peggy didn't know whether to be happy or terrified.


	3. you can stand under my umbrella

"First day. Done," Johnny said, sounding exhausted.

"One down, about a hundred and seventy-nine to go," Gwen teased, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

" _A hundred and seventy-nine?!_ " Johnny exclaimed, making Peggy and Kurt laugh and causing Scott to smirk and no doubt roll his eyes under his shades. Johnny moaned dejectedly. "I'm gonna die. Gwen, write a nice eulogy for me. Pegs, make sure my sister doesn't spit on my corpse."

"Can't guarantee that, but I promise to try."

Johnny puts a hand on Peggy's shoulder. "That's all I ask." Peggy laughs, stopping short when she sees Wade talking heatedly with Uncle Phil. Everyone looks over, curious. "What do you think is happening?"

Everyone shrugs except Scott, whose shoulders have stiffened in realization. Peggy gave him a look so calculating it even made Cyclops squirm. "I think I know why Coulson's talking to Wade. I think he's supposed to be Deadpool."

There was silence in the group, Kurt once again breaking it. "Who is Deadpool?"

Scott grimaced. "He _was_ a mercenary for hire, until recently that is. No one knows why, but he dropped off the grid. I honestly didn't think Fury could find him. That was my first mistake."

"Ya think?" Peggy says sarcastically. "You guys have training later?" They all nod except Gwen, the only non-superpowered human in the group. "Then you'll find out later. Until then, don't treat him differently. You all know what it's like to be treated like a freak. So don't do the same thing to him. Or there _will_ be consequences." She then smiled like she didn't imply bodily harm. "I gotta go. It's shawarma night at home, and since Johnny stole my lab partner, I'm leaving early. If I can, I'll come tonight to training. If not, Skype later?" Everyone agrees, and Peggy says her goodbyes. Her eyes meet Wade's for an infinite moment before she had to look away, the butterflies back tenfold.

 **~*Remember*~**

"Pop? I'm home!" Peggy shouted when she got out of the elevator. She'd asked JARVIS not to announce her presence so she could surprise Pop (since Dad was probably asleep). Since there wasn't an answer, Peggy decided to go to the living room, smiling like a lunatic when she saw Pop fast asleep on the couch, arms holding Dad in place on top of him. Her parent's love was always her goal in life: not perfect, but a combination of love, friendship and respect. Besides, she wasn't ready to take the risks that came with trusting someone like that. _Maybe someday_ , Peggy thought wistfully, tiptoeing by her parents silently so they could sleep. She figured she could get some English and Econ homework done, take a little nap, have dinner with the team, finish off whatever homework she had before going to "hang out with Gwen" (training). When she got to her room, she plopped on her bed before grabbing her Stark Pad to get started on her work. Before she knew it, Pop was coming to get her for dinner. Peggy could hear Uncle Clint shout in excitement at the amount of shawarma that was bought. She smiled at her uncle's child-like excitement, picturing Uncle Phil looking both exasperated and fond of his husband. Peggy and Pop walked down the hallway, content. Pop wrapped his arm around his daughter, pulling them both to a stop in order to hug her. Peggy hugged him back, confused. "Pop?"

Pop didn't say anything, just squeezing her quickly before letting go. "I'm so glad you're here," he said

Peggy gave her father a lopsided grin. "Believe me, I don't think anyone's more excited about me being alive than me."

Pop smacked her arm lightly. "Smartass," he said, no heat behind it.

Peggy shrugged. "Not my fault that you knocked up a certifiable smartass," she said sarcastically, breaking into a run. Pop chased her into the large living room, everyone already gathered there. The Avengers moved out of the way as Captain America ran after his daughter, their laughter exuberant. Peggy saw Dad and Uncle Bruce roll their eyes at their antics, but she knew they were laughing at them. After her stomach rumbled, Peggy knew she had to call uncle without actually calling uncle, so she ran over to Aunt Nat, and Uncles Bucky and Sam. She ran behind them before climbing onto Uncle Bucky, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. Pop stopped running, pouting when he saw what she did. Peggy grinned. "I win," she exclaimed triumphantly, remembering to move her head back so she wasn't shouting in Uncle Bucky's ear.

She felt Uncle Bucky snort, shifting to accommodate the new weight. "Over a hundred years old and you still act like that kid who thought using a trash can lid as a shield was an awesome idea," he grumbled.

"At least I'm using a _good_ shield," Peggy said smugly. She's pretty sure Uncle Bucky rolled his eyes as he carried her to the dinner table, plopping her down gracefully next to Dad before sitting down next to her. Pop sat at the head of the table, still pouting slightly. Dad rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss Pop. Peggy gagged at the affection, but was pleased that the action seemed to calm Pop down. After everyone was seated, they dug in, shawarma being passed around and treated like a precious commodity. And to the Avengers and Avengling, it really was. When everyone had enough shawarma, the conversations flowed smoothly, over two decades of camaraderie keeping them together after all this time. Peggy laughed at Uncle Sam's story of a particularly wily veteran at the VA back in DC, the man reminding her of a drunk Johnny. Time flew to the point where Peggy had to scarf down her chocolate chip cookie if she was going to make it to training on time. She threw her costume into a backpack, slinging that over her shoulder as she hurried back to the living room. "Who's on patrol tonight?" she asked, needing to know do she could avoid certain areas of the city when she snuck out for patrol later.

"Tonight's Sam and Natasha's turn. Why do you need to know?" Uncle Clint asked, looking suspicious.

Peggy shrugged. "Gwen wanted to know in case she saw something weird outside her apartment window again. And to wish the poor saps good luck in not running into the Lizard."

Dad groaned, putting his head in his hands before looking back at Peggy. "If it hadn't been for that spider-kid, that would've been much worse than it actually was."

Peggy smiled. "At least he didn't throw sarcasm at you like he did the Lizard. Gwen told me it was pretty epic. Speaking of Gwen, I should probably head over. I'll have JARVIS inform you guys when I'm headin' back. Love you." There was a chorus of _love you_ s, and Peggy was off. She exited the building, going a few blocks down to the alleyway next to City Heights. "JARVIS?" Peggy asks, setting her backpack on the ground.

Peggy gave a breathless laugh at JARVIS' usual efficiency. "Thanks, J," she tells the AI before pulling out her binder. She quickly took off her shirt and bra, quickly wrapping her breasts before chucking off her pants, leaving Peggy in her binder and panties. _Aunt Natasha's so lucky that she doesn't have to do this crap in an alleyway,_ Peggy thought as she grabbed her spandex outfit, taking the time to put it on properly. Soon she's slipping on her mask, leaving Peggy Parker and Margaret Maria Stark-Rogers behind and getting into her Spider-Man persona. She launched her webbing onto City Heights, sticking to the glass approximately seven stories off the ground before launching some more webbing at the adjacent building, swinging around New York before reaching the Empire State Building, Nightcrawler already waiting for her. Kurt smiled brightly at her, his amber eyes glowing in the light of dusk. She nods at him, letting Kurt put his hands on her shoulders, teleporting them to the Tricarrier, home of SHIELD 2.0. Spider-Man saluted Kurt in thanks, the two of them walking side-by-side to the main conference room, everyone else already there and waiting. Nightcrawler sat next to Cyclops, Human Torch sitting across from them. Spider-Man took the empty seat to his left, placing herself near Nick Fury at the head of the table. Even though Fury was no longer the official head of SHIELD anymore, he still overlooked all the different parts of the organization, specifically the New Heroes program. Since they would eventually become the next generation of Avengers, they wanted to start training them now so they could be as effective as the current team.

Though it was a good idea on one hand, Spider-Man saw what it did to her friends on a daily basis. Kurt was very self-conscious of his real appearance, finding the blue fur to be very unattractive, despite what everyone (especially Scott) tells him. Scott was always so focused on becoming the perfect leader, he never realized that he didn't have to be Steven Stark-Rogers, but Scott Summers. Johnny had always acted like Dad used to before Iron Man, but Spider-Man knew that Johnny was lonely before he and Gwen officially became a couple. And Peggy? Well, she knew all her problems and really didn't feel like thinking about them.

She's pulled from her brain when an unmasked Deadpool walks into the room. Spider-Man notices that his costume is similar to her own. He wore black and red spandex, his belt holding various pouches and having two katanas strapped across his back. He sat down at the other end of the table, propping his feet up and having a devil-may-care attitude. But Spider-Man saw through the facade to the teenage boy underneath it all, who wanted to at least have one friend.

"Everyone," Fury piped up, "this is Deadpool. He'll be part of you team, so treat him like any other member." Fury stayed quiet, and Scott was the first one to greet Wade, then Kurt and Johnny. Spider-Man said nothing, nodding in Wade's direction. If she wanted to keep the people closest to her safe, she needed to stay silent. It was different in the heat of battle when the others couldn't hear her, but for now she needed to not say a word. _I won't have them end up like Captain Stacey,_ Spider-Man thought as Fury continued, telling them about how Winter Soldier and Hawkeye were coming to tonight's training to observe and give suggestions. Spider-Man didn't even flinch at hearing her Uncles' codenames. She knew she could adapt the situation to her fighting style, not even worried about being recognized. If her own Pop couldn't recognize her, she highly doubted her Uncles could either.

The next thing she knows, Spider-Man is following her teammates to the training room. She stretches before following the others into the fray, the LMDs morphing into the Wrecking Crew. Cyclops immediately attacked their "leader", the others following. Spider-Man noticed that Deadpool was merging efficiently with the team, his katanas saving Nightcrawler when his back was turned. After those LMDs were destroyed, the next set was brought out, this time morphing into some villains that the team had dealt with in the past: Crossbones, MODOK, Lizard, and Rhino along with various HYDRA and AIM agents. Spider-Man immediately sprang into action, webbing as many of the soldiers as possible so the others could go after various LMDs. Once that was completed, it was rather simple to take down the other villains, though Spider-Man made sure to avoid the Lizard. Fortunately Deadpool took care of that quickly enough, for which she was grateful. No matter how much time passed, her guilt would never ebb about Cptn. Stacey, no matter how many times Gwen said it wasn't her fault, she could never shake the nightmares that seemed to plague her. Spider-Man was pulled from her reverie by the sound of Uncle Phil going over what they did correctly and what they needed to improve upon in the future, Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier interrupting once in a while to contribute to the conversation. When all was said and done, they were dismissed to change and shower. Spider-Man nodded to Cyclops before walking away from the others, avoiding Hawkeye's suspicious gaze. When she made it outside, Spider-Man took a deep breath of air. Even though it was thinner, the serum made sure the teen could breathe just fine. Spider-Man took a moment before jumping from the Tricarrier, freefalling to the earth below.

She had no doubt that she could catch herself.

 **~*Remember*~**

When Peggy woke up the next morning, she stretched before smiling like a loon. She was excited about going to school... oh, who was she kidding? Peggy was excited to see Wade again. She hadn't had this serious of a crush since her English teacher Mr. Murdoch way back when. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time, and Peggy was thrilled. What? You could never say that she wasn't a masochist like dear old Dad.

Speaking of Dad, neither of her fathers were in the kitchen when she entered, deciding on the Iron Man dress Kurt gave her last year for Christmas as her fashion statement of the day. She shrugged it off, assuming Dad had managed to con Pop into sleeping in or some other horrible thoughts Peggy didn't need scarring her psyche. She shuddered before going over to the cabinets to get out her secret stash of Pop-Tarts. Just as she was about to eat one (after toasting them of course), Pop and Dad walked in wearing their uniforms. Peggy winced in sympathy. "Rough night?" she asked, setting her breakfast down as she began to make her parents coffee.

Pop nodded as they sat down heavily at the counter. "We got the call right after you fell asleep. Someone broke into an abandoned Hammer Tech. building and stole some equipment. Also sent some prototype bots at us."

Peggy snorted as she filled their cups to the brim. "What would anyone want with that garbage?"

"Because all the superior tech is more highly secured than the gold in Fort Knox," Dad said, taking his extra-large cup from his daughter gratefully.

"Point," Peggy conceded. "By the way, how do I look?" she asked, twirling around in a blur of red and gold.

Pop took one look at her before rolling his eyes. "You look like you inflated your dad's ego."

Peggy only blinked, used to such comments. "That's funny, since I inflated yours yesterday with my t-shirt."

"Kid's got a point. And I think you look beautiful," Dad said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. His daughter beamed at the genius before sitting down, happily nibbling on her breakfast. "Agent told us about you trying to be friends with Deadpool."

"His name is Wade," Peggy corrected automatically, "and he looks like he could use a friend."

"Just be careful with him," Pop commented, setting down his now-empty cup.

"You weren't with Dad," Peggy replied casually, finishing her first Pop-Tart swiftly before starting on the second, grabbing another package and getting back up to put it in the toaster. "Even when you were just friends, you were risking a lot. Aren't I allowed to make the same mistakes you made, and live with the consequences?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Pop said, his voice filled with concern.

Peggy gave Pop a small smile, walking over to him and kissing him of the cheek. "We all get hurt in this world, Poppa. It's not something that can be prevented. I'm a big girl now. If you and Daddy can handle it, then I can too."

Poppa gave her a smile in return. "Ok, but you're not allowed to get frozen for seventy years or be kidnapped by a terrorist organization."

"Or piss off Aunt Tasha, I know, I know," Peggy said, rolling her eyes. "This is pretty obvious by now."

"Don't you have school or something?" Dad asked, finishing his third cup and going to get a fourth.

"Don't you have to sleep or something?" Peggy asked, already going to grab her bag.

Dad snorted. "Obviously, but after this cup."

Peggy smiled. "I should probably head out. Knowing MJ, she'll wanna gossip about Wade." She gave a fake full-body shudder before adjusting the bag on her shoulders. "I'm guessing Uncle Sam is cooking tonight."

"Actually, Fury wants us to evaluate the new team that's been put together. If they do, they'll start to take on other villains so we don't have to fight every big bad that decides to make New York its new playground. Since the kids need to immediately leave after school, you Gwen, Harry and MJ will need to go with them. You and Harry are with me to observe and calculate. Gwen and MJ are going to help Bruce control the simulation. They're nearly as cunning as black widows."

Peggy nodded while simultaneously freaking out on the inside. She needed to be part of that test! "Yeah sure! I'll let them know. And I'll keep quiet from the others. Fury wants to keep this a surprise, yes?"

Dad nodded. "Don't forget your pop tarts on the way out."

"Shit!" Peggy swore, doubling back to grab the brown sugar treat before going back to the elevator. "See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" her fathers shouted as the door closed.

Peggy let out a heavy sigh, dropping back against the far elevator wall. "JARVIS, how's the VISION program coming?"

"95% complete, ma'am. The only remaining component needed will arrive while you are in school. You will need to sneak back during your free period in order to finish before the simulation."

Peggy groaned. "Why me? she asked rhetorically. Fortunately JARVIS didn't answer.


	4. I'm only a crack in this castle of glass

"JARVIS, locate Peggy, will ya? She should've been here ten minutes ago."

 _ **Hope she's ok,**_ white said, the concern evident in his voice. Wade was worried too. He'd only known her two days, and already knew Peggy was a stickler for being on time. Though it was probably due to the fact that her "pop" was _Captain fucking America._ Not even a second later, Peggy burst through the doors, Spider-Man close behind. "Sorry I'm late! Spider-Man needed help with his web-shooters. Did we miss anything?"

"Nope!" Iron Man said cheerfully. "Furylicious wanted to have everyone here for this. Now we can get this show on the road!"

Peggy rolled her eyes at Iron Man before noticing Wade, giving him a big smile when she did. Wade waved meekly before following Summers and the others to the training room. After he slipped on his mask, he studied Spider-Man while Cyclops went over strategies to use against the Avengers. There was something different about him, but Wade couldn't put his finger on it. "Deadpool, Spider-Man, I need you two to take out Widow and Hawkeye. Human Torch, Falcon. Nightcrawler, try and keep the Soldier away from the others. Since Iron Man and Hulk aren't part of this simulation, I'll fight Captain America. If you think anyone needs help, pair up. We're a team, so we need to work as a cohesive unit. Got it?" Everyone nodded, and Wade moved to stand next to Spider-Man. "We can do this. I have faith in us."

 **At least someone does,** yellow said, white smacking him upside the head. _Ow! That was uncalled for!_

 _ **Stop being so cynical. Wade's gonna do amazeballs!**_ white encouraged.

 **That's because Peggy's watching,** yellow reminded him.

 _I'm going to do amazeballs not only because Peggy's watching, but because these people actually count on me,_ Wade told them, _I'm_ not _going to let them down._

The boxes become quieter after Wade's declaration, but not completely silent. Just a white noise. As the teenagers walk into the simulation room, the ex-assassin hears static through his comm before a familiar voice washes over him: _"Good luck, Wade. Spider-Man told me about training yesterday and how graceful you were with your katanas. I_ know _you'll be amazing."_

Peggy's words calm Wade's fear of failure, causing him to smile under his mask. "If we pass, how about you and me have dinner later?" he asks her in a sudden bout of courage.

The girl's laughter echoes through the private channel. _"I think you mean_ when _you pass. And I'm sure I can convince my dads. Be prepared to be stalked by three trained assassins though."_

"I'm game if you are."

 _"Bring it on,"_ Peggy said, and Wade let those words carry him through the battle with the Avengers. It was touch and go for a little while, but eventually the New Warriors managed to outwit the Avengers. The first person Wade was greeted by was Peggy, who ran out to tackle him. He hugged her, managing to catch her at the last second. "I told you you guys could do it!"

Wade smiled. "That you did. I also believe you agreed to a victory dinner?"

Peggy nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go talk to my folks right now. Go shower and change, ok?"

 **Why can't she join us?,** yellow asked. Wade ignored him. "Sounds like a plan," he told her, winking. Peggy gave him a soft look before rolling up his mask, exposing the lower half of his face. She was only an inch or two shorter than him, so it wasn't that far of a reach for her to kiss his cheek. Wade didn't feel a jolt of electricity that's described in most rom-coms, but rather a warmth that spread throughout his body. Peggy squeezed his shoulder before walking in the direction of where the Avengers went. Wade ignored Storm's catcalls, opting to walk towards the locker rooms with a goofy grin on his face.

 **~*Remember*~**

"You ready?"

Peggy turned to Wade, a grin plastered across her face. "Yeah." She turned back to her dads. "I already know you asked JARVIS to monitor me, but keep the stalking to a minimum roar, ok?"

Pop pretended to look affronted, but Dad didn't even bother to try. "Will do," Dad promised, crossing over the arc reactor. He looked at Wade. "You break her heart―"

"―you break my face?" Wade asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Dad shook his head. "We'll be the least of your problems. You break her heart, _she_ breaks your face. I'll just pop some popcorn and get free entertainment."

Peggy purses her lips. "Now that the threatening is out of the way, can we go now?"

"No fonduing!" Pop told her sternly.

Peggy snorted. "Obviously," she reassured her Poppa, reaching for Wade's hand and interlocking their fingers before leading him out of the room of embarrassing comments.

"Fonduing?" Wade asked once they were safely out of earshot.

"It's a euphemism for sex. Just so you know, I don't put out on a first date. Well, I would if I'd ever dated before now."

"You've never been on a date?"

Peggy shook her head. "The only person who's ever been interested in me is a giant douchebag. And I've never really met someone who I'm willing to take a risk with." She gave Wade's hand a gentle squeeze. "Until now, that is."

Wade gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I'm honored to be your first."

 _And maybe my last,_ Peggy thought. "So am I." A comfortable silence fell over them as they walked down the halls. "Where are we going to get food?"

The teen superhero purses his lips. "Since this is your first date ever, I was thinking Mexican."

Peggy smiled. "Sounds perfect."

 **~*Remember*~**

"Oh my god," Peggy moaned around her mouthful of chimichanga, "this is _so_ good."

Wade smiled. "Good to know. This is my favorite restaurant. And we're eating one of my favorite foods."

"What are your others?"

"Tacos and pancakes."

Peggy hummed thoughtfully. "I happen to like all of those things. Mine are belgian waffles, shawarma and all-meat pizza."

"Never had shawarma before," Wade admitted, taking a bite of his own chimichanga.

Peggy's eyes widened dramatically. "Well I know where we're going next time."

Wade's eyebrow lifted. "There's gonna be a next time?"

A bright flush covered Peggy's cheeks. "Well, I mean, if ya wanta?" she asked, some of Pop's Brooklyn accent carrying over in her voice.

"Damn straight there's gonna be a next time," Wade said, reassuring Peggy. They ate a little more before Wade finally asked the question Peggy was always afraid to answer. "So... the Avengers?"

Peggy sighed. "You want the long or short version?"

Wade didn't even hesitate with his answer: "Long. More time spent with you, right?"

A corner of Peggy's mouth lifted in a small smile. "Ok." Wade sat back, getting comfortable. "After all these years, we still don't fully understand how I was conceived. Uncle Bruce thinks that Dad may have been exposed to something, either during the Battle of New York or after Extremis. It's hard to tell. Doesn't really matter anyway, since a few months later Dad was carrying me around." Peggy pulled out her phone, pulling up a picture of her family's expressions when they found out, handing it to Wade. "I was one hell of a surprise, as you can see. I think I'm the only person to make Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha speechless."

The ex-assassin chuckled. "You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?"

"Damn straight," Peggy said, "and don't you forget it. But yeah, I'm the unofficial Avengers mascot, known only by the team and my friends. And it's a rather amazing life."

Wade studied the girl sitting across from him. "Is Peggy your real name?"

Peggy smiled at him. "Peggy's a nickname. Margaret Maria is my _actual_ name. Named after the two most influential women in my dads lives: Peggy Carter and Maria Stark?"

"Who's Peggy Carter?"

Peggy's smile turned wistful. "She was Pop's first love, back before he was frozen. Peggy was also Dad's aunt. That woman impacted both their lives in so many ways."

Wade nodded. "My mom was so cool. She would've loved you. Dad, well..."

Peggy reached over, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me yet. We've got plenty of time to know each other. This is only the first date."

The boy squeezed back, eating some more of his chimichanga. "Why do you keep your identity a secret? You may not be an outcast then."

"Because I would rather have real friends than assholes who are trying to get to my family through me. I also have Erskine's formula in me because of Pop. If their enemies found out, they could synthesize the supersoldier serum from my blood. That's the last thing I need my parents to worry about."

"That makes sense. It's gotta suck though."

Peggy shrugs. "Dad told me that, sometimes, you get so used to lying about something that you forget it isn't the truth." She took another bite of her food. "So... you got any weird stories for me?"

Wade smirked, twining their fingers. "Obviously. There was this one bounty, and the guy thought it would be a good idea to pull a knife on me of all people. _Me_. But it was funny 'cause he didn't know how to hold it properly. Made me wonder why the guy had fifty-thousand on his head."

"Probably because the guy who wanted him was a lazy SOB."

"Probably," Wade agreed. He hesitated a moment before asking, "Doesn't my previous 'job' bother you?"

Again Peggy shrugs. "Not really. You did what you thought you were good at. I'm not saying that you aren't good at being a mercenary. But that's not the _only_ thing you're good at. That's like telling Dad the only thing he's good at is being a merchant of death. There's so much more people are good at than what others see them as."

Wade stared at Peggy, not calculating, but curious. "If I didn't know how old you actually are, I'd think you're so much older."

"I've heard that so many times it isn't even funny anymore," Peggy told him. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about past school experiences, bullying and friends. "Ok," Peggy stopped Wade, "how the hell does a guy earn the nickname 'Weasel'?"

Wade smirked. "That's a second date story." Peggy lifted her hands in defeat. The waiter came by with the check, both of them making a mad grab for it. Wade managed to grab it first, a triumphant grin on his face. Peggy pouted, Wade rolling his eyes. "I'll let you pay for dessert if I get the check for dinner. My mom would come back just to smack me for not being a gentleman!"

"Fine," Peggy sighed, "as long as I get to pick where we get dessert."

That earned a smile from Wade, who echoed her words from earlier: "Bring it on."

 **~*Remember*~**

"How does someone enjoy _physics_?"

"If you're the daughter of one of the smartest people in the world, then yeah, you enjoy the _fuck_ out of physics." Wade scoffed, taking a sip of his shake as they entered the communal floor of the Tower. "It's true! Though it tends to get boring when you review shit you've known since you were ten and not trying to create a wormhole in the basement. When we were prepping for the midterm, the teacher asked us how fast light travels. I whispered 'hella' under my breath, and the girl sitting next to me just about loses it."

Wade laughed. "Guess that's what you get when you combine the personification of sass and sarcasm."

"Wow. I didn't know you knew such big words," Peggy teased, the pair going to the couch and sitting down, a few inches between them.

"Hey! I resent that!" Wade said before sticking out his tongue.

"Oh yeah? Then what does hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia mean?"

Wade only blinked. "What the fuck? Is that an actual word?"

Peggy hummed, taking a lick of her cone. "It means a fear of big words."

"Why would they make a huge ass word for that?! What the hell?"

"Human stupidity is infinite," Peggy pointed out, finishing her cone in a few more bites. She relaxed back into the cushions, looking over at Wade. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too," Wade told her, setting down his shake on the side table. He scooted closer to her, cupping the side of Peggy's face gently. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. "Is this ok?" Wade asked.

"Yes," Peggy breathed. She felt Wade's hot breath as he moved closer and closer until they were only centimeters away. "JARVISpreventanyonefromenteringthis―" She was cut off as Wade pressed his lips against hers, keeping the kiss chaste. Peggy groaned, whatever nervousness she felt dissipating at the feeling of Wade's other hand curling into her hair, angling her head. As far as first kisses go, this one was absolutely amazing. They broke apart when they needed to breathe, Wade resting his forehead against hers. Peggy opened her eyes, staring into his hazel eyes, her mouth unconsciously breaking out into a smile. "Woah," she mumbled. Wade smirked. "Wow. I must be good if I can make _you_ speechless." Peggy snorted before reeling him back in.


	5. let's be alone together

The sound of someone clearing their throat was what woke Peggy. She grumbled, nudging her nose against Wade's neck, trying to block out the sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. When her thoughts caught up with her, Peggy's eyes snapped open. She and Wade had fallen asleep last night after trading stories and kisses. The teenager looked up and came face-to-face with her entire family looking down at them with varying degrees of amusement. "Morning," she told them.

"So I'm guessing last night went well?" Dad asked, looking the smuggest of them all.

Peggy looked back at Wade, smiling at the peaceful expression on his face. "It was amazing," Peggy said. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after seven. I figured you two could take the day off, provided you spend it here," Dad said.

The teenage girl sighed. "I'll ask him when he wakes up."

Not a few seconds later Wade grumbled and blinked his eyes open, smiling sleepily when his eyes met Peggy's. "Mornin', babe," he said, sleep still muddling his voice. Wade's stomach grumbled. "Ugh, I don't wanna get up," Wade complained, nuzzling his nose into Peggy's cheek.

Peggy chuckled. "Can you at least let me get up? I'm hungry."

"Noooo," Wade moaned, tightening his hold on his girlfriend.

"You do realize my entire family is watching us, right?"

Wade's eyes snapped open at that, looking up at the Avengers. "HisuperfamilyI'msorrybutyourdaughterisreallyhotpleasedon'tkillme?" he jumbled out.

Everyone looked at him silently before Peggy started laughing hysterically, clutching Wade so she wouldn't fall from the force of her laughter. Wade just stayed quiet for once, running one hand up and down her back while the other clutched her hip firmly. As her laughter died down, she looked at Wade, giving him a kiss on the cheek for his troubled. "You're gonna fit right in," she told Wade, extracting herself from the grumbling hero. Peggy patted his cheek. "You get up, you'll get the Peggy breakfast treat."

Before Wade could move, Uncle Clint leaned over the back of the couch and pushed Wade off. The ex-assassin rolled, hitting the floor with a muffled thud. Peggy leveled her uncle with a 'Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you' look. "What? _Breakfast_ ," he emphasizes.

His niece rolled her eyes, walking over to the kitchen to grab the ingredients needed to make homemade waffles. This was something Peggy perfected when she was twelve and Pop was just showing the pre-teen the way around the kitchen. Just as she finished her first batch (with Pop and Uncle Bruce's help), Wade had been pulled from the floor by the heavenly aroma that his girlfriend was creating. "That smells amazing," he told her, taking the island seat closest to her.

Peggy grinned, opening her mouth to respond when thunder boomed from outside, and a giant bolt of lightning struck Dad's landing pad. Everyone covered their eyes from the light. When it died down, Uncle Thor, Aunt Jane and Torunn were revealed in all their Asgardian glory. "Cousin Margaret!" Torunn shouted, rushing over to Peggy. The mortal girl met her halfway, embracing Torunn. "It has been too long," Torunn said into her shoulder.

Peggy hummed in agreement. "Missed you too," she told her. The young women stayed like that for a moment longer before letting go of one another, Peggy also hugging her uncle and aunt. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but is there something wrong?"

"It has been long since I have seen my shield brothers and Mother was willing to rule until my return," Uncle Thor told them.

"Well we're glad you could visit," Pop said, giving Uncle Thor a hard clap on the back.

Uncle Thor just grinned before taking a deep whiff. "I smell waffles."

Peggy rushed back over to dish out the first batch, everyone receiving two waffles excluding herself before making more for their surprise guests and people with extra metabolisms (herself included). When all was said and done, she'd gone through five batches for everyone before finally sitting down to eat herself. Soon her plate was wiped clean. She sighed happily, leaning her head on Wade's shoulder. It was nice and peaceful until the alarm claxon went off. "Sir, there appears to be zombies amassing in Midtown. I believe Black Talon is responsible."

Dad sighed. "Avengers assemble," he mumbled unenthusiastically, standing up. He leaned over to kiss Peggy's forehead, hiding his smile in the skin there. He looked at Thor over his daughter's head. "You wanna fight some zombies?" Dad asked.

"Verily," the demigod replied seriously, already grabbing Mjölnir.

"Is the Other Guy needed?" Uncle Bruce asked, always nervous to bring the Hulk into a battle.

Pop pursed his lips. "Maybe not at the moment, but we'll have JARVIS inform you if the situation changes."

Uncle Bruce relaxed minutely before looking at Aunt Jane. "To the labs?"

"Yes please," Aunt Jane breathed out, sounding relieved. They got up as well, heading to the elevators. "As much as I love Asgard and her people, I miss my labs," the scientist was telling Bruce. His response was lost as the doors closed.

Uncle Phil also got up, putting his dish in the sink. "I should probably leave too. School starts soon and traffic's gonna suck getting there." He walked over to Uncle Clint, giving him a quick kiss. "Good luck," he said before also walking to the elevator.

As the Avengers each headed to their floor to suit up, it left Peggy, Wade and Torunn. "How has your education been?" Torunn asked.

"Its pretty good. I finish my secondary education in a few months before starting at the local community college. And you in the Hall of Learning?"

Torunn smirked. "I am as strong and wise as Father. I am the finest warrior in my class," she told them proudly.

"That's great!" Peggy told her, proud of her cousin.

"Indeed." It was then that she noticed the comfortable position Peggy and Wade were in, smiling brightly. "So you have found a life partner, Margaret?"

Peggy blushed heavily at Torunn's wording. "I hope so," she said before hiding her reddening face in the crook of Wade's neck. Wade ran a hand through her hair, calming the teenage girl instantly. "I've only known Wade a few days, Tor."

Torunn nodded. "Very well. But I will reserve the right to say 'I told you so' at your nuptials."

"I would expect nothing less," Peggy said.

"As we do not know when our parents will return, perhaps we shall watch a movie?" Torunn asked. Peggy shrugged, as did Wade, both getting up to follow the Asgardian to the living room. "Is there any particular movie that I should catch up on?" Peggy's cousin asked.

Peggy hummed in consideration. "I think they just released the new Doctor Strange movie. JARVIS?" Immediately the Doctor Strange logo appeared on the large television. "Thanks, J."

"My pleasure, ma'am," the AI said.

Everyone fell silent as the movie played. They managed to get through that, Captain Marvel and Suicide Squad before the Avengers returned, bringing with them the New Warriors. Kurt and Scott were covered in soot, while Johnny leaned heavily against his girlfriend. "Zombies. Why did it have to be zombies?" the Human Torch mumbled as Gwen led him over to the loveseat. "Why can't it be something easy for once?"

"Because life's a bitch and then you die," Wade quoted.

Peggy rolled her eyes. "So who managed to knock Black Talon down a few pegs?"

"Spider-Man, actually," Dad said, sitting down next to Peggy, allowing her to pillow her head in his lap and her feet in Wade's. Dad huffed a laugh, scratching her scalp lightly. "Guy just came out of nowhere. He even managed to grab Mjölnir."

Peggy blinked at this new information. "Huh," was all she had to say. VISION was worthy enough to pick up Mjölnir, something only Pop had been able to do once before, but only when things had become desperate, otherwise refusing to pick up the magical hammer. Peggy had created something, _someone_ , who was worthy. Her phone buzzed, and when she took it out, there was a message from VISION.

 **I have received damage to my right forearm and left leg. It is not critical, but it will need to be repaired within the next few days.**

Peggy managed not to cuss, getting up swiftly from her comfortable position. "Sorry, JARVIS just told me something went wrong with one of the projects I've been working on. Something about the engine," she lied smoothly before rushing over to the elevator. She breathed through her nose, trying to calm her racing heart. "Only a few more months, Pegs. You can do it," she chanted to herself. The elevator let off on the floor above Dad's. Ever since her interest in science had grown, Dad gave her her own floor to tinker and run her own independent experiments. Peggy entered her access code, strolling to the steel table she set up specifically for Vizh. "What happened?" Peggy asked, bringing up his diagnostics.

"Black Talon's minions managed to throw me into a building before I could stop them," VISION said. "I injured my arm attempting to help civilians away from the crumbling building."

Peggy smiled proudly at her creation. "You didn't have to help the Avengers, Vizh. Can I ask you why you did?"

VISION's green eyes looked at her. "It is my duty as one of humanity's guardians to protect the innocent from those who intend to do harm unto others."

Peggy hummed thoughtfully. It was quiet as she ran a few more diagnostics. "I'm proud of you, VISION. You have more humanity in you than most people I know, homo sapien or not."

VISION gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, Miss Peggy. Though I doubt others will see me from a similar viewpoint."

The teenage genius shrugged. "You never know people's reactions until you tell them the truth. Besides, I'm more worried about the rock in your head scaring people," she told him, pointing to the Infinity Stone smack-dab in the center of VISION's forehead. "But I think everything will work out in the end, and I'm prepared to go down swinging if need be." With that said, Peggy went and grabbed some synthetic vibranium sheet, setting to work on the repairs for VISION. She gets lost in the work and conversation with the android, talking battle tactics for a while before switching to children. Vizh had become fascinated with children, one walking up to him after the battle to hug his uninjured leg. Peggy cooed at him. "That's adorable," she told the android.

Vizh tilted his head to the side. "How is that 'adorable'?"

"Because, even when you're pretending to be somebody you're not, you're still a role-model. You keep it up and you might take up being Spider-Man full time," Peggy teased.

"I do not wish to be Spider-Man. _You_ are Spider-Man, not me. I only fulfill the role when you cannot." VISION seemed to hesitate for a moment. "With your permission, I would like to be a guardian full time, after you reveal to your parents your identity as Spider-Man."

VISION's request made Peggy pause. "You said 'guardian', instead of 'hero'. Why?"

The AI mulled over the question for a moment. "I am not a hero. I am simply doing what needs to be done, because there are many who cannot protect themselves from people like Black Talon and Attuma."

Peggy's heart swelled with pride. "And that's what makes you a hero, Vizh. Besides, you don't need my permission to do everything. You have your own will, and only you can decide what you think is right."

VISION gave the girl a small smile as his major repairs were completed. "I believe I will continue to watch _Casablanca_ while I 'recuperate'."

"Ok. I'll be back before my patrol to run a few more diagnostics. Try to experiment with the different dream sequences you picked out, ok?"

VISION nodded. "I will try, Miss Peggy."

The kid genius smiled in return before heading to the elevator. When she returned to the common floor, Peggy felt slightly guilty at leaving Wade alone with her family for the past hour and a half, but seeing him smile at something Uncle Clint say made Peggy's stomach flutter at the sight. "Glad to see you're still kicking," she told her boyfriend, walking to him and claiming his lap as her seat.

Wade smiled up at Peggy. "Honestly, the death threats were nothing. I think the worst part was seeing Black Widow clear the blood off her knives. She's as meticulous as I am."

"Then you two should get along splendidly," Peggy told him, Wade settling into the couch while she settled into him. "Sorry, the repairs took longer than expected."

"No problem. I get that your science stuff is important," Wade said, bumping his nose into her cheek. Peggy smiled at his understanding, kissing the tip of his nose and letting the words of those she loved warm her.


	6. I don't know what's worth fighting for

_**This chapter t**_ ** _akes place about five and a half months after the last chapter. Just in time for graduation._**

 **~*Remember*~**

"Miss Peggy, I believe it would be vital for you to check your latest email."

Peggy blinked at VISION before turning her head to the ceiling (a habit her and Dad picked up from living with the other Avengers). She shrugged at the lack of detail, pulling up her email on a holoboard. At seeing the email from the principal, Peggy opened it, curious. By the time she finished reading the letter, her eyes were as wide as saucers and she was hysterically giggling. "Miss Peggy?" VISION questioned.

The innocence of the query was what pushed Peggy over the edge, falling to the floor in hysterical laughter. VISION rushed to her side, kneeling down to run a diagnostic scan of her health. Other than high serotonin levels, she was healthy. "I'm fine, Vizh," she told the droid, "I just wasn't expecting that."

Vizh tilted his head in curiosity. "May I see?" Peggy nodded, watching as VISION stared blankly for a few seconds before his eyes refocused, chuckling. "I see why you find that funny," Vizh told her with a smile.

Peggy returned the smile easily. "Only me, right?" She looked at her wrapped hand and ankles. They had been practicing hand-to-hand when JARVIS interrupted. "You want to continue, or pick it up tomorrow?" Peggy asked, standing.

"We can tomorrow. You have other things to attend to," VISION said, standing and morphing from his workout outfit of a wife-beater and sweats into his normal outfit: dark green jeans and a Spider-Man t-shirt. That always made Peggy smile, seeing VISION embrace his humanity instead of ignoring it. "Don't you have graduation practice today?"

"Fuck! Thanks for reminding me, Vizh! I'll come by later so we can go patrolling together!" Peggy rushed out, kissing VISION on the cheek before running towards the elevator. As the doors closed, she quickly unwrapped her hands and feet, losing balance as the elevator stopped. Peggy scrambled off the floor, leaving the bandages at the foot of the elevator along with her now sweat-covered tank. She sprinted to the bathroom, JARVIS having kindly turned on the shower as she removed the rest of her clothing. Only taking five minutes, Peggy let JARVIS blow-dry her hair as she toweled her body, grateful for the help. "Your sandals are in the family room. Mr. Summers has already arrived with Mr. Wagner and Mr. Wilson," JARVIS informed her.

"Tell 'em I'll be there in a moment," Peggy said, slipping on a pair of grey shorts and a Black Widow tank, grabbing the box that held her black wedge heels and headed back to the elevator. When the doors opened, she was greeted by the funny sight of Wade in a t-shirt and battered jeans with black dress shoes. "Well, don't you clean up nicely," Peggy joked, giving her boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," Wade smiled, moving so she could pass, "I happen to think I look fabulous."

"Bitch please. I literally have fabulousness written in my genes," Peggy said, waving a hand towards her dad as she kneeled down to grab her sandals from underneath the sofa. Slipping them on, Peggy made her rounds, kissing everyone on the cheek before following the boys to the elevator. "Oh! Before we go, I have some news." Everyone stopped, turning to look at her. Peggy had the biggest shit-eating grin as she told them, "Principal Darkholme emailed me a few minutes ago. Not only did I get the extra ticket for Aunt Pep, I've also been named valedictorian, which automatically qualifies me for the Maria Stark Grant for the Arts and Sciences."

It was dead silent for a moment before Dad started _howling_ in laughter, Uncle Clint joining in a second later. Before they knew it, everyone in the room was clutching their stomachs in mirth. "That is beautiful," Dad choked out, wiping a few tears from his eye. "You are definitely my daughter."

Peggy smiled. "We already knew that. While we're on the subject, JARVIS, can you go in and replace my application with Gwen's?" A moment later, JARVIS told them it was done. "Good. That'll teach her not to let me get her a graduation gift."

"Still better than what your dad would've done," Uncle Clint told her.

"Hey!" Dad shouted, offended.

"Tony, three days before Christmas you feel into a Victoria's Secret mid-battle, got up, looked around, said 'Oh well, while I'm here' and got Tasha a Hulk bra and panty set," Pop said to his husband.

"And it was hilarious," Peggy said. "We should probably head out. Love you guys!"

Shouts were heard as the four teens left, "That was really sweet of you to do," Kurt said. "Have you gotten your gifts for everyone?"

"I did it last week. Nothing expensive. Pop taught me better. I'm just excited to graduate and start college," Peggy said.

"Amen. I can't wait to start my psychology classes in the fall," Scott said.

"I'm certainly not going to miss Thompson," Wade said.

Peggy took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze as the elevator let off at the ground floor. As they exited the tower, a car bomb went off only a few feet away from them. The force of the blast pushed them back into the building. Scott and Kurt were unconscious before they hit the ground. Peggy was conscious long enough to know she was being grabbed by HYDRA underlings. The last thing she remembered was Wade screaming her name before losing consciousness.

 **~*Remember*~**

"PEGGY!"

Wade fought against the goons holding him back, two more coming at him for every one that he knocked back. By the time the Avengers came down to help, they were already gone. " _Fuck!_ " Tony swore, slamming his hand against the side of the building while Bruce checked on Kurt and Scott. Iron Man bent down to pick up his daughter's shoe box before storming back into the tower. Steve just looked absolutely _heartbroken_ , a few tears streaming down his face. Bucky laid his flesh-and-blood hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We'll get her back," he promised.

"You damn right we are," Wade spat out, his vision becoming slightly red with the intensity of his rage. "I'm kicking ass first, asking questions later."

 ** _Y'know, I kinda feel bad for those putzes,_** white mused.

 **Why?! Those assholes stole our Peggy!** yellow shouted, causing Wade to wince. _I'm pretty positive Peggy would ring your neck for calling her a piece of property,_ he commented. **Not the fucking point, Wade!**

 _ **Because**_ , white said, _**I don't think anyone would care if we unalive a few of them.**_

 _No,_ Wade replied vehemently, following the others without actually paying attention to his surroundings. _I promised Peggy I wouldn't kill unless absolutely necessary. I'm not gonna get her back just in time to lose her. Fuck that shit ._

The boxes were silently processing this as Wade sat on the couch, squished between Steve (who was planning), and Tasha (who was cleaning her guns). _ **...can we at least leave some scars?**_

 _Of course,_ Wade said, reaching for his katanas (he didn't really care where they come from; Bea and Arthur were his lifeline right now). "JARVIS, have you tracked Peggy yet?"

"It seems the tracker is being blocked," the AI response.

Suddenly a robot-like creature materializes from the floor. "Holy fuck!" Clint yelled, jumping from the floor with an arrow already nocked.

The creature held up his hands. "I am not here to harm you. I wish to locate Ms. Peggy as you do."

Wade got up and stood in front of the android, grasping his katanas tightly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the VISION, and my duty at the moment is to save my link to humanity," VISION told them before turning his face towards the ceiling. "Where was the last DNA signature of Ms. Peggy?"

"I will send you the coordinates and work with the Avengers and New Warriors. I have found the person behind this, and you will not like it," JARVIS said.

" _Who?!_ " Tony growled.

If JARVIS could sigh, he would. "He now goes by the name of Crossbones. You remember him as Brock Rumlow."


	7. hurry up and save me

One of the many perks of being a supersoldier was the quick recovery time. With the spider bite, Peggy could recover more quickly than Pop and Uncle Bucky, but not to the extent that Wade can. That being said, she became conscious again while they were transporting her to wherever the fuck they were taking her. Peggy opened her eyes slightly, enough for her to seem but small enough so the asshats who took her would think she was still unconscious. About thirty minutes passed before they made a sharp right, stopping a little too quickly for the teenager. As they were unloading her, Peggy noticed they were in the warehouse district outside of Brooklyn. _This is such a cliché_ , Peggy thought as they placed her on the ground in the middle of the abandoned building ( _rude!_ ), putting steel handcuffs on her. Peggy would've scoffed if it wasn't for the fact that she was still "unconscious". _I wonder who the grudge is against_ , the teen mused as footsteps entered. Whoever it was, they looked like a cheap Punisher knockoff. "Such a shame we'll have to kill her," the unknown man murmured, "she could've become such a valuable asset against the Captain."

Before deciding on whether to continue to stay unconscious or give a smartass reply, Peggy heard glass shatter and heavy metal boots land between her and Punisher -2.0. "Back away from my daughter, bitch!" Dad yelled from the inside of his helmet.

Peggy smirked, rolling towards the conveniently-placed crates. Opening her eyes and taking a moment to adjust to the bright lights, she easily ripped off the cuffs. Flexing her hands Peggy looked, around to scope out the extent of the fight. Pop and Uncle Bucky were kicking Bitch Punisher's ass, Uncle Clint acting as Dad's eyes as he and Wade fought off some goons. Peggy watched in wonder as Wade sliced a man's Achilles' heel with Bea while Arthur caught another in the shoulder. The grace in which Wade moved always made Peggy feel grateful that they bumped into each other back in January. And it was a good thing that she was watching her boyfriend, otherwise she wouldn't have noticed Taskmaster in the shadows studying Wade's fighting style. It wasn't going to help him beat Deadpool, but Peggy wasn't going to give him a chance to find out. _My parents are going to kill me_ , she thought before running around the battle, webbing Taskmaster and throwing him with all her strength into the far wall. "Fuck off Skull Face," she told him.

"Well well well," it looks like we not only found the Captain's daughter, but Spider-Man as well," Bitch Punisher, throwing Pop into Uncle Bucky, knocking them both into Dad.

Spider-Man smirked, raising her hand to halt Uncle Clint. "It doesn't matter, asshole.I'm still gonna fuck you up," she told him. Her opponent raised a gun to her chest, firing three bullets in rapid succession. Peggy dodged all of them easily, webbing the barrell shut. "This is sad. I expected more effort from a Punisher knockoff, but it seems that my expectations were too high," she said, flipping him the bird.

Punisher Rip-Off sighed. "You have the strength of one father but the personality of the other. It would've been a little harder to crack you, but we would've gotten there soon enough."

"Bitch please," Peggy said, "I live with three assassins who trained me to deal with shit like that. By the time I would've cracked, you'd've died of old age." She snorted. "Not even then, actually." Suddenly what he said fully clicked with her, causing Peggy to narrow her eyes. "You were planning on turning me into the next Winter Soldier and use me to kill my father, weren't you? You know he would've never hurt me. Expect the plan changed. Someone higher up in HYDRA probably realized I'd be more trouble than I'm worth."

Punisher -2.0 clapped slowly. "Very good, Ms. Rogers. I'm surprised you could come to such a conclusion with those leaps of logic."

"Never rip one over a Stark. I can outthink you ten ways to Sunday."

"Perhaps," the Punisher knockoff said, grabbing two knives from his belt before swinging at her.

Peggy managed to get swiped on the cheek, not even flinching at the blow. "The only reason I figured it out is because it's what I would do in your situation," Peggy told him, her spider-senses guiding her to raise her arm to catch Bea and Arthur in time. Kneeling down, Peggy crossed the katanas in front of her face as her attacker bared down at her, metal clanking together in a way that made Peggy give a silent apology to Wade's katanas. "Y'know what else? At least I'm not stupid enough to underestimate Hawkeye," she said just as an arrow pierced his calf. Before he could even react, Peggy used her boyfriend's katanas to push him back. Throwing him off balance, Peggy tossed Bea and Arthur in the air as she delivered a spinning kick, her left foot connecting with her enemy's head, knocking him unconscious immediately. Landing as epically as Aunt Nat, Peggy stretched her arms out to catch the katanas. She curtsied to Wade, who was clapping sarcastically. "And that is how to properly beat the bad guy."

"Not quite yet," Taskmaster said, raising two guns to Peggy, quickly firing at the teen.

Thanks to Wade's meticulous care of his precious katanas, Bea and Arthur easily sliced through the bullets. Wade managed to kick a gun out of Taskmaster's hand before his ankle was caught. Taskmaster easily threw him, causing Deadpool to crash into Peggy, the katanas thrown from her grasp. They landed in a heap on the floor. Once they were out of the picture, Cap, Winter Soldier and Iron Man concentrated all their firepower on Taskmaster while Hawkeye made sure What's-His-Bitch was well and truly down. "They won't be able to take him out. He has all their moves," Peggy said as she helped Wade into a sitting position.

"Then how are we gonna beat him? With Dance Dance Revolution?" Wade asked, pulling Peggy with him when he stood. "In case you forgot, he has all of Spidey's moves too."

Peggy breathed a sigh of relief. At least Wade didn't seem mad at her deception. "But not yours. So what about Spideypool?"

Wade gave his girlfriend a shit-eating grin. "You gave us a ship name?"

"It was better than some of the things our fans came up with." Wade opened his mouth, but Peggy covered it with her hand. "Taskmaster first, dick jokes later. Deal?"

"Deal," Wade mumbled behind Peggy's hand. Peggy gave her boyfriend a wink before turning towards Taskmaster. "Ready when you are."

Peggy smirked before webbing Taskmaster on the chest, pulling him towards her with most of her might. This caused Taskmaster to stumble forward before cutting the web with his sword, having drawn it after throwing Wade to deflect the Winter Soldier's blow. Cap threw his shield at their opponent, who deflected it easily. The iconic weapon landed near Peggy. Webbing it, she jumped towards Taskmaster, twisting around mid air. This allowed her to get the velocity needed before she released it. The shield hit Taskmaster square in the chest, allowing Wade the opening he needed to knock him flat on his back.

Taskmaster looked directly at Peggy. "Until next—" An arm protruding from his chest cut him off, knocking him out clean. VISION materialized through the floor in his preferred costume. "Are you well, Miss Peggy?" VISION asked, already running a diagnostic scan.

"I'm fine, Vizh," Peggy told him, waving him off. "Could probably do with some shoes, but it can—" Uncle Clint produced a pair of nude ballet slippers from the spare space of his quiver, tossing them to his niece. Peggy caught them. "Thanks, Hawkeye," she said as she slipped them on. Uncle Clint gave her a two-finger salute as they waited for Director Coulson and a SHIELD team to arrive. Instead of SHIELD though, they got Uncle Phil with the rest of the Avengers and New Warriors. "Vizh," Peggy said, feeling a deep grief well in her chest, close to a panic attack.

VISION said nothing, pulling her through the floor despite the protests all around them.

 **~*Remember*~**

Everyone found Peggy crying on the couch, having the mother of all panic attacks. VISION was kneeling in front of her, a bottle of water and a damp washcloth at his disposal. Wade carelessly dropped his katanas on the ground, rushing over to Peggy. He wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip when she tried to get away. Eventually though, Peggy gave up and all but collapsed in his arms, trying to calm herself with the beat of Wade's heart. "I'm sorry I lied you," Peggy managed to get out between hiccuped breaths. "Didn't want you dead because of me. Like Captain Stacey, like Gwen almost was. Can't lose anyone else. No more blood on my hands." She looked down at said appendages, imagining Mr. Stacey's blood dripping from her hands, _my fault_ a mantra spilling from her lips.

Wade didn't say anything, knowing that the only people who could help her right now would be her parents. All he could do was hold her, rocking her back and forth in his lap as Steve and Tony sat on either side of them, the other heroes sitting either in the remaining chairs or on the floor. "Does Gwen blame you for her father's death?" Steve asked.

Peggy shook her head vehemently. "She told me it was his job. That he saved me like he would have for anyone else."

It was dead silent for a moment. Then: "You fought the Lizard by yourself." And for the first time since meeting him, Wade heard true fear in Tony Stark's voice.

"What happened to Doctor Connors was my fault. I didn't help him as well as I should have, and he nearly paid the ultimate price for it." Peggy shudders, causing Wade to wrap his arms a little tighter around her. "When I'm not training or doing schoolwork, I visit Dr. Connors at the Detention Center. Says he doesn't blame me, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"...Is this why you're spending more time in your lab lately?" Steve asked, tentatively taking one of his daughter's hands in his much bigger ones.

Peggy nodded. "I originally created VISION to help JARVIS with balancing school, friends, and training. That's when I realized that VISION had developed his own consciousness, all without tampering from either me or JARVIS. I thought it was incredible. Still do, in fact." Peggy smiled slightly. "It's nice to know that I brought someone good into the world, especially with all this bullshit going on."

"And I am grateful that I'm able to help. Now, please drink this in order to return some fluids to your body," VISION said, nudging Peggy's free hand with the water bottle. Peggy took it and drank two-thirds of it in a single gulp. "Good, now do you wish me to make you anything?'

"Triple bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, please," Peggy asked. VISION nodded, handing Steve the wash cloth before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Bruce looked at his niece curiously. "He's trying different hobbies. He is a _really_ good cook."

"He's very human," Bruce noted, his tone curious.

This caused Peggy to laugh nervously before trailing off awkwardly. "Some of that's because I based his programming off JARVIS, with some tweaks here and there. I used the synthetic-tissue machine we have on hand to create a body, along with vibranium samples I got when Black Panther needed Spider-Man's help. I mean, I had to take a DNA test to prove I was Captain America's daughter, but I think it worked out in the end."

"What's that thing on his forehead, then?" Johnny asked.

Peggy blanched. Leave it to Johnny. Fortunately VISION came to her rescue, both with food and an answer. "That 'thing' in my forehead is the Soul Gem, originally housed in Loki's scepter. Miss Peggy stopped Green Goblin from stealing it after he attacked the Helicarrier nine months ago. Feeling that it was going to fall into the wrong hands, she replaced it with a synthetic crystal." The android set the plate on the table, standing tall against the shocked looks of everyone. "It is not that she didn't trust you with this information, but you didn't know she was Spider-Man. Telling you one truth would mean being forced to reveal another she was not yet ready to. As she has the intellect of Iron Man and the heart of Captain America, it would be wise to trust her on such matters."

It was dead silent for a moment before Tony started laughing, hugging his daughter from behind. 'You need to show me how you configured the machine to do that. I would have never thought that type of hybridization would be possible."

"People never thought males could conceive and carry to term, and yet, here I am," Peggy replied, raising her arm to squeeze Tony's hand.

"And we're all grateful for that," Steve said.

"Amen," Wade agreed, resting his forehead against the side of his girlfriend's head. Peggy smiled softly to herself before reaching for her burger, Wade holding onto her left arm to keep her balanced. After setting the burger down on her lap, she ate like a man starved for weeks. Wade smiled to himself at the image, continuing to rub a hand up and down her back. Wade had only ever been in love once in his life. He was fifteen, and she was fourteen. But what he had felt for Carmelita had nothing on Peggy. She let him know it was ok to be damaged, ok to have the scars that life gives you as a mark for every time it fucked you over. Peggy made Wade want to be the hero she saw in him, even when he didn't see it himself. He loved her, and he wanted to— Wade's thoughts were cut off as Peggy suddenly stopped eating. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that she'd finished eating. And it wasn't even white and yellow's fault!

 **Hey!** yellow exclaimed.

 _ **We resent that,**_ white added.

"What?" Wade asked Peggy, ignoring the boxes.

Peggy looked around the room before looking at Wade, gracing him with a smile that made him fall even harder for her. "I know I'm a genius and all, but I kinda feel like doing something stupid. You game?"

Wade smile back at her. "Bring it on."


End file.
